Sonic the Hedgehog: Blood Brothers
by AssassinPrincess88
Summary: This is an AU story. What happens when the past, present, and future collide? Shadow, Sonic, and Silver are going to get that answer the hard way as fate brings them together to save the world. Sonic&Amy, Shadow&Tikal, and Silver&Blaze. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Sonic fanfic. so please no flames. This is just something that popped in my head when I was playing Sonic the Hedgehog for Xbox 360. **

**This is an AU story. What happens when the past, present, and future collide together. Three hero's will be brought together to stop a whole set of enemies. Traveling on many adventures together to find out the reason why destiny had brought them together. Who is their real enemy. ****Well Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are going to have to learn to work together as a team if they ever wish to truly defeat their real enemy. This starts taking place from Sonic Heroes all the way up to Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic&Amy, Shadow&Tikal, and Silver&Blaze.**

**Disclaimer: **Well like always. I don't own Sonic or any of the other charcters.

**P****rologue**

An entire year has passed since the battle that took place on the Space Colony ARK. Where Professor Gerald Robotnik's monstrous creation, only known by the name Biohazard, was said to be the true Ultimate Life Form created to take revenge for what G.U.N. had done to him when they invaded the ARK. This creature seemed unstoppable and invincible, but thanks to our young and favorite hero, Sonic the Hedgehog teamed up with the other said Ultimate Life Form Shadow the Hedgehog to take down this menacing monster before it reached the earth's atmosphere. Thus saving the entire world from near utter destruction and extinction.

After the final blow was made. The two hedgehog's combined their powers to induce Chaos Control and transported the entire Space Colony back outside and as far away from the earth as possible. In doing so their victory was a success, but sometimes even victory would always come at a price. Sonic was the only known survivor as he reunited with his friends back aboard the ship. Carrying the only thing he was able to retrieve from his new friend, Shadow the Hedgehog. One of the rings that he had wrapped around his wrists. Shadow was lost after Chaos Control transported them elsewhere. Falling down towards the earth saying that he had finally fulfilled his promise to his long time friend Maria, whom died during the invasion on ARK nearly fifty years ago. But no confirmations have been made if the black and red hedgehog actually died crashing down towards the earth, or if maybe he may still be alive somewhere. Regaining his lost power and strength.

Now Sonic and his friends have returned to home and are resting from their long, exhausting battle against the Bio-lizard. Tails had returned to working at his workshop where a girl named Cream came to help him sometimes. Along with her Chao, Cheese. Knuckles had returned to Angel Island as he continued his watchful eye on the Master Emerald. He knew knowing Rouge that now that Bat Girl would stop at nothing until she got her hands on his emerald. Amy returned to rest at her home as well, but it didn't take the pink hedgehog that long to recover her lost strength as she continued her pursue on her favorite hedgehog and crush, Sonic.

Which speaking of Sonic, the young fifteen year old blue hedgehog, was continuing his adventurous ways. Not stopping for very long to rest for him every day brought new adventure. Adventure that he awaited to take part in head on. He had no specific destination marked for himself. He just ran and followed where his instincts told him to go… But unknown to our young hero, a new battle is about to take place which will test not only his skills and abilities but also his trust and teamwork. This is the beginning of a whole new adventure that will bring others closer together and new friendships will be made between three specific hedgehogs… Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. Who is really one's enemy and who are you're allies? Everything will be put to the test.

This is **Sonic the Hedgehog: Blood Brothers**


	2. Chapter 1: The Future Hero

**Well Chapter One is up. It's basically the beginning of Sonic the Hedgehog, but to me a bit more detailed on what might be going through Silver's mind when he was flying over the destroyed city. I don't know how old Silver really is so I made him at least seventeen. This chapter is mainly about him and Blaze and how he ends up in Sonic's timeline. Well hopefully you enjoy this one. So please no flames and R&R.**

**Disclaimer:** Once again I don't own anything. Wish I did, but I don't.

**Chapter One: The Future Hero**

**Future Timeline**

The entire unknown city is covered in complete rubble and ruins. Destruction everywhere as nothing but the flames of orange, yellow, and red fires arose from the ground. The blacktop streets cracked and reduced to nothing. Crashed and wrecked vehicles where sprawled all over the place. The entire sight was just plain horrific and painful. The skies no longer shone the bright rays of the sun. Nothing but dark red and black clouds flooded the skies. This is what the future has become reduced down to. A menace so powerful that it seemed nearly invincible. Now the future was near extinction. This is how the world will end unless someone steps up to stop it.

A silver hedgehog is flying through the darkened skies above the wrecked city. A light turquoise color of aura surrounding his entire form as he made his way over the ruined city that was once his home. Now nothing but a sheet of cloud of fire and smoke flooded the entire scenario. Not a single life form in sight. This young hedgehog looked to be no older than seventeen or sixteen years old, but he sure seemed capable of taking care of himself. He wielded powers that no other ever had. The abilities of moving objects just using his mind. Unleashing telekinetic energy out of the palms of his hands to move things around him. They could also be used as a weapon to pin down any enemy that came his way. This hedgehog was named Silver, the only known hero and survivor of the future timeline.

Silver let his eyes wander the entire scene before him. Everything was just too painful to gaze for, for very long. Nothing but utter destruction was all that could be seen. Innocent lives all taken away for no apparent reason. All of them punished for actions that they didn't commit. How could anyone be so cruel and heartless as to actually hurting others without feeling any kind of guilt or regret? How could anyone's heart be clouded with nothing but hatred and darkness?

Silver let out a sigh of breath as he stopped in midair and then closed his eyes for a brief moment. "… So this is what the future has become," he said in a low toned voice. "Nothing but destruction." _This place was devastated before I was even born, _he continued as he spoke to himself in his mind. _A harsh, bleak place… where we live in eternal darkness. Life is a struggle and many people live without hope… How did this happen? No one will answer me directly… But they always pointed… to the flames._

The young teenage hedgehog gripped both of his gloved hands into fists as his inner anger and rage began to swell up inside of him. All the rage that he had been carrying around buried deep inside for so long was trying to make itself known. But he always refused to let it all out. He was told that being blinded by one's own anger and rage will only end up in failure. Handling things a lot calmer always got the job done. But how could he remain calm if every damn day that passes another life is taken away. Just because he sometimes refused to fight. Was it because he was afraid himself of what might become of him if he tried to face this threat?

Just then a huge flame rose above Silver. Only mere inches away from his face. These were the flames everyone always pointed out to him for the cause of their future's destruction. The young seventeen year old hedgehog narrowed his eyes angrily as he stared at the orange, yellow, and red flames rising in front of him. Next the turquoise colored aura of energy that surrounded his entire form began to get even stronger as it transferred itself to his left palm, then with one swift movement of his arm. Silver unleashed a powerful energy force that banished the huge flames away from him and blowing them away.

_These… flames. They burn away at my world, destroying everything in their path, _he continued thinking. The gulfing flames completely incinerated. _They come from an eternal life form that we cannot truly defeat. The Flames of Disaster known as Iblis._

The seventeen year old hedgehog remained silent for a full five seconds until he finally loosened his tight grip on his fists. It's not like arguing with himself is going to get him anywhere. "This isn't fair," he said. "Why did it all have to come down to this? Why aren't I strong enough to stop him?… Is it because I'm afraid?… No! I'm strong and I know that I can defeat him. All I need is time, but that's something that there isn't a lot of. This world will soon fall unless I stop it." Silver then reopened his eyes slowly. Sadness clearly visible within them, but determination at the same time.

"I've got to be strong! I've got to have faith if I ever wish to truly defeat him," said Silver. "I've just got to figure out a way how…"

"Silver!," called out a feminine voice from behind him, a short distance from where he stood in the air. This snapped the young hedgehog right out of his train of thought.

Silver turned fully around to face the person that had called out his name. There standing on an already demolished building was the only other known survivor besides the teenage hedgehog. Blaze the Cat and Silver's only ally to rely on. "Blaze! What's wrong?!," he asked.

"He's appeared again!," replied the feline as she pointed in the direction behind her. Blaze is a young teenage cat with light purple fur and dressed in a dark purple long sleeved shirt, white pants, and violet colored high heeled boots. She was Silver's only ally whom wasn't afraid to help him stop this creature from destroying their world once and for all. Plus his only friend he had.

Hearing that Iblis had appeared again angered the grey hedgehog. His anger rising once again. Did this bastard ever know when to call it quits. Soon their won't be anything left to save if he continued. But then again Iblis has been around way before Silver was even born. So he was quite surprised that this world was still standing. Even if it was by a mere limp. The aura of energy around Silver's body began to glow even stronger around his entire form. Then, in quick movement, he flew in the direction that Blaze had pointed out to him where Iblis was last spotted.

Blaze just watched as she saw him pass by a few feet above her head in a fast blur. Sometimes she hated it when he when got like that. Letting his anger get the best of him, but what else could she do? Silver was the only one whom she could go to when it came to Iblis. Blaze only hoped it wouldn't push him too far that he'd one day end up getting himself killed because of his foolishness. She cared for him too much to see him even get hurt… Sometimes she wondered what her true feelings for this mysterious hedgehog, whom she just had met a few days ago, really were. Are they just feelings of friendship… or more? Much more?

Blaze's yellow eyes saddened as she let out a sigh of breath, and then pushed those thoughts of concern out of her mind for the time being. Letting her mind focus on the situation at hand. Iblis. With that thought back in her mind she ran and made her way after Silver.

"Hey! Wait up!," she called out to him as she made her way, jumping onto buildings. "He's such a brat sometimes."

It didn't take Silver and Blaze very long to arrive at their destination. Another location that didn't look very different from any other places that they had passed along the way. Everything shrouded in darkness with only the flames lighting up the entire area around them. The background, the remains of what appeared to be a demolished building. Then in the very center of it all was a giant sized crater filled with hot, steam, burning red lava. Both Silver and Blaze knew one false step and it was all over. They would be incinerated within seconds.

"Where is he?," asked Silver as he looked over his right shoulder back towards Blaze.

"I don't know," she replied. "He was here just a few minutes ago. I wonder where it went."

Silver returned his golden-yellow eyes back towards the pit of lava in front of him. He could just easily feel the heat rising and touching his face. "It couldn't have gotten far. I guess we'll just have to keep looking then."

Just then, the ground around them began to shake. Silver went down on one knee while his right hand rested on the rough surface beneath him. Trying to keep his balance. Blaze set both of her hands on Silver's shoulders to keep herself from falling.

Silver sensed the incredible energy that was coming from beneath them. From inside the hot burning lava. "… Iblis," he said as he clenched both of his fists.

The teenage hedgehog's prediction was right. There, rising from the hot pool, was known other than the Flames of Disaster. A creature covered in complete red and yellow lava with eyes as dark as night. It roared angrily as it set it's eyes upon the two animals before him. Silver and Blaze held their ground as a powerful blow of wind threaten to push them away. Silver stood up completely and positioned himself in front of Blaze. Protecting her from the creature's view.

Silver took a quick glance over his right shoulder towards his comrade. "You alright Blaze?," he asked.

The young feline merely nodded her head to confirm her answer. "Yeah I'm fine," she replied and then tightened her grip on Silver.

The dark creature continued to roar angrily. Silver returned his golden-yellow eyes back towards the monster. "Come on you bastard!," he called out. "Give us everything you've got!"

"Uh Silver, don't get too cocky now," said Blaze.

Iblis heard Silver's every word, but answered with a loud roar. Then, almost as if out of nowhere, a whirlwind of blue and white light began to spin right in front of Iblis. The strong force pushing the creature away. Silver and Blaze just watched in shock at the action happening before them. Who just attacked Iblis?

"Did you do that Silver?," asked Blaze.

The young seventeen year old hedgehog merely shook his head. "No," he replied. "That wasn't me."

"Then if you didn't do it. Then who did?"

Just then the blue and white colored whirlwind transformed itself into a portal of some kind. It's force so strong that it began to pull Silver towards it.

"Hey! What the hells going on?!," he said more than asked.

"Silver!," called out Blaze as she felt her hands slipping off of her ally's shoulders.

"Blaze! Help!"

"No Silver!" Blaze grabbed onto the grey hedgehog's right hand and gripped it tightly in her own grasp. Refusing to let go. "What's going on?!," she asked.

"I-I don't know! But it keeps sucking me in!," replied Silver. "What the hell is this thing?!" Silver was then lifted off the ground by the strong force which brought him closer towards the time warp. Blaze following closely behind him. Her grip never loosening.

Once Silver was only mere feet away from the portal. A male voice but then again not human, spoke to him. "… Silver the Hedgehog," it said. This caught the teenagers automatic attention.

"Huh? Hey! How do you know my name?!," demanded Silver.

"The future has been found," it continued. Ignoring the grey hedgehog's question completely.

"What?" Silver stopped his struggling as the voice's next words caught his attention. "Future? What's it talking about?," he asked. "What's this all about and what the hell is this thing?"

"Silver!," called out Blaze as she could feel her hands slipping from her friend's hand.

Silver shifted his gaze over his right shoulder. "No Blaze! Hold on!," he said. Then he returned his eyes back towards the portal. His eyes narrowed and his teeth clenched.

"… The time has come… Silver the Hedgehog," it spoke once again followed by an evil laughter. Just then the powerful sucking force began to get even stronger as it pulled him closer towards the time warp. Silver tried everything he could to break from his current imprisonment, but to no avail. This invisible force was just to powerful, even for him. Once it felt his struggle loosen, Silver along with Blaze, were pulled into the portal. Disappearing completely from sight. Once it had the both of them, it disappeared in a flash of light.

The voice spoke. "… The future element has been collected," it said and then faded away. Leaving the already destroyed world without it's only savior and hero.

**Inside the Time Warp…**

Silver and Blaze were surrounded by a light blue and white surrounding. Falling into what felt like an endless pit of darkness between time and space. Both of their hands still clasped together and holding onto each other tightly. Their grips never loosening and facing towards one another.

"Silver! What's going on?!," asked Blaze as both of her eyes were shut tightly.

"I don't know," he replied. "Just whatever you do Blaze don't let me go!"

"Silver! My hands are slipping!" Blaze's gloved hands began to slip through Silvers. But she still fought to hold on. "I-I don't know how much longer I can hold on! This thing… it's pushing me away!"

"No Blaze! Just hold on!" Regardless of how tight their grip was, the powerful energies around them were just too strong for them. Soon Blaze's grip slipped right out of Silver's. Separating them slowly. Unknown to them, whom the time warp wanted was Silver, but now Blaze has become apart of it as well. Slowly, little by little, Silver and Blaze began to part as the force pushed them further and further away from each other.

"Silver!," called out Blaze.

"Blaze!," called out Silver right after her. Then both of them began to disperse in a light blue and yellow flash of light. Both heading to the same exact time, but at different places. Their true adventure about to be unfold before them and new allies and friendships will be made.


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Tikal: Past Memories

**Thanks for da review. Chapter two is up. It took me a while to write this one and post it. I had alot of writers block so I couldn't come up with anything. So hopefully you like this one. Chapter three will be posted up soon as well. So please no flames and R&R. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sonic or any of it's characters.

**C****hapter ****T****wo: ****Enter Tikal: Past memories**

**Angel Island: Nightfall…**

The Master Emerald, a rare gem indeed. Guarded by the only living known echidna of it's kind, Knuckles, and one of Sonic's allies and closes friends. Many have sought after this rare, and powerful gem but all have failed miserably. No one ever actually achieving of ever snatching the jewel from it's resting place atop the altar. Only Knuckles, following in his ancient ancestors footsteps, have remained guardian of the sacred gem. Watching over it day after day to make sure that no other living soul ever got their filthy hands on it. But before the sixteen year old echidna guarded it, another one of his fallen clan members had once taken the roll of Guardianship of the powerful gem and had given up everything to keep it's ancient magic a secret… Even self-sacrifice.

Buried deep inside within the walls of the Master Emerald, lived the soul of a young seventeen year old girl. Garbed in the ancient clothing of her already fallen clan, this young female teenage echidna was the former guardian of the Master Emerald. The one whom gave up everything so that peace and prosperity would remain in this world and the balance between good and evil was never broken. She had given up everything, especially her life, just so that everyone else got to have a second chance of redeeming themselves. Especially locking away Chaos as well. The one responsible for the extinction of her clan and her father. Her fur a light orange color, with a golden-yellow colored head piece wrapped around her forehead. Her eyes a deep sea-blue that sparkled and shined, and her heart pure. Unfilled with any kind of hatred, but filled with happiness… Except till today.

Tikal, former Princess of the Echidna Clan, stood with both of her hands clasped together and resting firmly against her chest. Surrounded by nothing but blackness. Her eyes saddened as memories of the past flashed through her mind.

**FlashBack**

Flames, that was all that could be seen around the shrine where the Master Emerald resided. Everything around it burning as well as the hot burning flames incinerated everything in sight. Young seventeen year old Tikal stood before the destruction taking place before her. Her eyes filled with the look of fear and sadness at the same time. How could anyone be so cruel. How could they destroy and go after something that didn't belong to them. The teenage echidna just watched in horror. She knew there wasn't a thing she could do to stop this madness from continuing. She was powerless.

_No father,_ Tikal said to herself in her mind. _How could you…?_ She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together in front of her chest. Bowing her head in shame for what crime her father and his followers had committed.

"Chao, chao!," cried out the voice of one of the small light blue colored chao that guarded the sacred gem. This caught Tikal's automatic attention as her eyes shot open and she shifted her sea-blue eyes in front of her. There laying in a pile of rubble of stone rocks was a group of four chao children. All injured gravely from the invasion.

"No! The chao!," said Tikal as she ran over to where the four chao were. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. How could something go from what was right to what was wrong in such a short time? "No." Tikal kneeled down on both of her knees next to the four chao. She picked up the one closes to her, in front of her, and cradled it in her arms. Holding onto it tightly as all of her emotions were finally breaking through the invisible wall she was trying so hard to build to be strong. But that didn't seem to be working anymore as she suddenly felt her eyes getting filled with warm tears as they began to flow down her cheeks.

"How could this have happened?," she asked no one in particular. "How could my father be so cruel to invade the shrine like this? This place doesn't rightly belong to any of us except for Chaos and the chao. I shouldn't have never stumbled up on this sacred place. I shouldn't have. For if so, then none of these events wouldn't have ever happened. My father's invasion and his hunger for power." The young echidna closed her eyes slowly as the tears soon then began to flow down even more.

"Then none of these poor chaos wouldn't have gotten hurt this way." She cuddled the injured chao and held it closely against her chest. Crying from everything that was going on. Her, unable to do a thing to save them.

"Tikal," said the voice that the young echidna recognized all too well. Her father's, Pachacamac, along with his loyal followers. The echidna tribe warriors. All more than ready to take the Master Emerald even if they must use force against the Princess. "Step aside daughter."

Tikal remained motionless for the time being. And then finally gathered herself together and stood straight up, facing her father and his warriors. The injured chao cradled deeply in her arms. Tears still visible in her sea-blue eyes, but also determination and courage as well. She wasn't about to let them take the sacred gem that easily. No, it didn't belong to them and she wasn't about to let them have it. She may not be able to save herself and the chao, but at least she could protect them.

"Father please. I beg of you, stop this nonsense at once," she said. "The Master Emerald isn't yours to take. It belongs to the Chao of this island and I'm not about to let you take it away from them."

"Quiet! Stop this foolishness at once Tikal!," shot back Pachacamac. "I don't give a damn who this gem belongs to. The Master Emerald may be the only thing that can keep our people alive and protected. So step aside, my daughter. Don't make me tell you again."

The female echidna shook her head to confirm her answer. "Absolutely not," she replied. "I won't allow you to shed any of your greed upon this sacred altar. I'd die before ever letting that happen. The Master Emerald is one of great power and if let in the wrong hands then the whole world may be at stake."

"You turn against your own father! Against your own clan?! Just protect those that care nothing of you!"

"That's not true. I care for the chao that reside here and they to me. So I will do anything in my power to keep your dark intentions as far away from this shrine as possible… Anything."

Pachacamac just stared at his one and only daughter. How dare she turn her back against him. Just when he was doing the right thing to protect their village this is how she repaid him. Well that was a crime that wouldn't go unpunished. "Step aside Tikal or you will leave me no choice but to use force," he said in a calm voice as he could muster.

"… Go for it," she replied. "Do what you will to me, but I can assure you, your evil intentions won't go unpunished."

"… Then so be it." Pachacamac looked over either of his shoulders to his men, and then signaled them to attack. "You heard her. She won't budge then we'll just have to make her then."

"But sir," said another as he tried to see if he reason with his leader.

"You heard me men. Push her away. At all costs," replied Pachacamac.

"Hai!," replied the warriors behind him as they made their way over towards Tikal and the already injured chao.

Tikal just stood her ground. Her grip never loosening on the small chao in her arms. "It'll be alright," she spoke to it in a low tone. "I'll protect you all. I promise."

The warrior echidna's drew closer until they reached their Princess. They passed right by her, one knocking the young Princess to the ground as they made their way up towards the Shrine of the Master Emerald. Tikal fell on her back. The poor chao slipping through her grasp and falling to the ground right next to her. For a moment, Tikal was barely recovering from the fall and then shifted her gaze towards the chao next to her. And then to the others that appeared to try and stop the warriors from getting to the shrine and failed miserably.

"No. How could they?," said Tikal more than asked. She remained laying on her right side. Her eyes filled with tears. She had failed and now the chao were paying for it. "Please forgive me. All of you. I tried."

Just then, a loud angry cry could be heard around them. Tikal pushed herself up to her hands and knees as she saw the echidna warriors getting ready to take the Master Emerald from it's resting place atop the shrine. The battle cry is then heard once again. A bit louder this time.

"… It can't be!… Not Chaos," she said through ragged breaths. Then her predication was correct as the creature known as Chaos, the guardian of the Master Emerald appeared in front of the gem. Knocking the echidna warriors away. "Chaos!" The creature continued to roar as it saw the strange men that were attempting to steal the Master Emerald from it's resting place. What angered it even more was when it cast it's green glowing eyes down towards Tikal and the injured chao. This made him even more furious that he let out another battle cry and struck the men upon the shrine.

"What is this?!," said Pachacamac. "What is that creature?!"

"That's Chaos!," replied Tikal. "Guardian of the Master Emerald and the Chao. You have angered it father. And now it will stop at nothing until it's rage has been fed."

"No!"

Chaos continued on his angered rampage. Killing any echidna it spotted. Tikal and her father only watched in horror at the destruction happening before them. Pachacamac's men all falling one by one by the hands of the monstrous creature they had just angered. Now how were they going to stop this creature. Chaos had finished wiping out whatever remaining echidna that still stood. Then turned it's glowing green eyes until they rested on Pachacamac. The Echidna Clan leader just stood frozen in fear. Chaos began to make it's way towards him.

"N-no stay away from me you beast!," yelled Pachacamac as he began to take a few steps back.

Tikal looked in horror and pain. This was her own father. Regardless of the way he treated her in the past he was still her father. But what could she do stop Chaos? Tears filled her eyes as she saw that her father was trapped against a stone pillar. Chaos mere feet away from him. He tried to attack Chaos, but failed as his fists went right through the creature. Then Chaos grabbed the Echidna Clan leader by his throat and picked him up off the floor. Arms length away and up over his head. Pachacamac struggled to break through the monster's grasp by Chaos was much stronger than him and squeezed his grip even tighter on Pachacamac's throat. Suffocating him and he was getting the air choked right out of him.

_No I mustn't allow for any of this to go any further. Heartless and cruel he may be, but he's still my father,_ said the Echidna Princess as she pushed herself up to her two feet and then made her way over towards the blue creature. "Chaos please! Stop this!," she pleaded. "You've proven your point! Stop this now! They understand they've angered you and I know they deserve to be punished this way, but please this is my father. Don't hurt him I'm begging you! Please release him Chaos!"

Chaos looked down at the crying echidna princess standing a few inches to his left. Her eyes shut and no longer showing the sweet, kind, and loving side they once held within them. Tikal was hurting, very badly. But he wasn't about to let someone's bad intention go unpunished. Regardless of who they were. This man had committed a crime that deserved severe consequences. Chaos pushed Tikal away with his other free arm and knocked her to the ground.

Tikal fell on her back. She managed to push herself up onto her elbows. "Chaos no! Please stop!," she continued to plead. Then next thing she noticed, Chaos had finished her father off with one swift movement of his hand. Killing the now former Echidna Clan leader instantly. All Tikal could do was watch in pure horror and now fear.

More echidna warriors continued to attack Chaos. All that remained anyway. "No father. I'm sorry. Please forgive me," said the echidna Princess. "I tried." Just then Tikal remembered something her grandmother had once told her when she was still alive. A spell that could seal Chaos away for good. At first Tikal had to admit she didn't really understand it, but now she did. There was only one way to end this madness. And that was to seal Chaos away… along with herself.

"Well it's worth a try," she said. Tikal pushed herself up until she was standing on her two feet. She took one last glance at her father's dead body laying mere feet away from her. She was saddened, but this wasn't the time to be grieving. Tikal knew she had to seal Chaos away for good. She bowed her head for a full three seconds and then made her way over towards the Master Emerald. Running as fast as her legs could take her. She passed by countless dead bodies along the way until she reached the top of the shrine. Tikal clasped her hands together once again and rested them against her chest. She closed her eyes she began to recite the words her grandmother had told her years ago.

After a few words, spoken in the ancient language, and then the Master Emerald began to glow a bright shining green color. Letting out a flow of strong energy as it began to unleash it around them. Tikal spread her arms out on either side of herself. Excepting that her fate had been decided. She and Chaos are destined to live within the walls of the Master Emerald for the rest of eternity. A bright blinding light flashed. Taking her and Chaos with it.

**FlashBack Over**

"That was such a long time ago," said Tikal to herself as she began to open her sea-blue eyes slowly. "And yet it felt like it had only happened a few days ago. Father, how could you have been so heartless and cold. If you had never decided to invade the shrine of the Master Emerald then none of this wouldn't have ever happened. You would've never been taken away… from me in such a cruel manner.

"I don't blame Chaos for what he has done to you. I understand that he was enraged for what happened to the chao. And I don't hate you father for what you have done in the past, but still you had to pay for your actions." Tears began to form in the young teenager's eyes as the memories passed once again. Now she was a prisoner. But sealing herself and Chaos was the only way to save the world from Chaos' path of destruction and rage. She had saved lives but had taken her own for their sake. Though there was a few things she did regret never knowing or feeling.

Like knowing what life had to offer her as she grew, taken her place as the leader of her tribe after her father's passing, and then there was the number one thing that bugged her the most. She will never ever get to experience the feeling… of being loved by another. Or sharing her feelings. She will never get to know what having another loving and caring for you would feel like. Lose herself to the passion shared between both persons. She did know what loving her family felt like, but she never got to know what loving another person felt like. And now she never will get the chance for her imprisonment inside the Master Emerald. Still she didn't fully regret everything and her decisions in the past. It was up to her after all.

The young seventeen year old former Echidna Princess remained in silence once again. Nothing but the sheet of pitch black darkness surrounding her. Chaos was nowhere to be found. He was probably off trying to break through the rock hard seal of the emerald's walls.

"The time has come Tikal," said a voice as it echoed around her. The voice sounded so familiar, so calm as if she's heard it somewhere before, but where and who was it? "You have served the gods well by giving up your own soul for the sake of the innocent, and now the time has come for you to be finally relieved of the duty of imprisonment. Your purpose is needed elsewhere now and the fate of the world will once again be at stake."

"W-what do you mean?," she asked. "And who are you?"

"My child, it's been so long and yet you don't even remember your own… grandmother," replied the mysterious voice as the image of Tikal's long passed grandmother appeared. Garbed in a bright white sleeveless shirt, a golden-yellow belt around her waist, and a long blue gown that reached a little passed her ankles and almost reached the floor. Her characteristics almost similar to Tikal herself. (I don't know how Tikal's grandmother looked like so I just used my imagination)

"G-grandma," said Tikal with a tone of surprise in her voice. "Is it really you?" Both of her hands clasped together and resting firmly against her chest. Her grandmother stood mere inches away from her. Tikal's height reaching up to her grandmother's chest.

"Yes my child, it's me," replied her grandmother. "It's been a long time. How have you been?"

"Fine." The sadness in her voice easily visible.

"You don't sound fine to me Tikal. Something troubles you my child and I think I know what it is… These thousands of years have been difficult for you. With sealing yourself with Chaos within the walls of this emerald. You have never once felt the feeling of happiness since the incident that had taken your life away."

Tikal said nothing. She knew all to well that her grandmother's words were true. All true, she wasn't happy here, but what else could she have done? Nothing. Chaos had to be stopped and reciting those words were the only way to save the world from extinction.

"Tikal, at times like this you shouldn't be grieving on the past, but be looking forwards to the future."

"What future?," spoke up the former echidna princess. "My fate has been sealed since I trapped my soul within the Master Emerald. My destiny is to remain here and keep the balance between the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds from breaking. It's become my duty to guard them and make sure no evil ever sets their hands upon these rare jewels."

"And you're alright with the way fate had chosen for you?"

Tikal remained silent for a full three seconds and then sighed. "… No, but it was the only way," she replied.

Tikal's grandmother set both of her hands on her one and only granddaughters shoulders. "Tikal, I'm proud for your bravery and courage. I never thought you would ever pull a stunt like you did years ago, but you have always put the sake others lives before your own. And for that no one should ever suffer a fate like this."

Tikal looked up towards her grandmother. A look of surprise in her sea blue eyes. "Grandma?"

"Sometimes one's fate can be cruel and have to suffer certain consequences for their actions. But not all of them have to suffer because of it. Like your father, Pachacamac, he let his cruel ways and lust for powers overwhelm him and now he is suffering and trying to make up for his actions… But you Tikal, you lived your life for the sake of protecting others. Like the small chao children that you helped Chaos protect when you were alive. Your sweet and kindness was able to break through the invisible barrier Chaos had build to keep the those not pure of heart out. Like your father. You gained the creatures trust and gentled it's heart. That is something that someone deserves to have a second chance at."

"What do you mean grandmother?," asked Tikal.

"I know there is a lot of things in life that you long to feel, to experience. Things that had been taken away from you cruelly and now I'm here to make your wishes a reality," replied her grandmother.

"What?!"

"… Tikal I have decided to take your place here within the walls of the Master Emerald for the rest of eternity. So that you can have a second chance to experience the life that you were destined to live a long time ago."

"No grandma you can't!," pleaded Tikal as she wrapped her arms around her grandmother's waist. "I won't let you. This is my doing and for that I shall continue my duty as guardian of the Master Emerald. But please don't do this!" Tears began to form in the young Princess's eyes and then flowed down her cheeks.

"It's too late now my child. I have already made the exchange. My soul for you freedom."

"No!" Tikal tighten her grip even more.

Tikal's grandmother lightly broke her granddaughter's grip around her waist and then looked down at her eyes. Blue as the seas and glistening from the tears that now flowed down her cheeks. "Be brave Tikal. For me, for us. This is the way destiny is meant to be. You are going to be given another chance living a nice decent life. One that can finally be filled with laughter, love, and care. Maybe you can finally find that one person that your heart longed to feel for."

"Grandma."

"Live your life till the fullest. For one day that we are finally reunited once again you can tell me all about it."

A bright yellow aura of energy began to surround the young echidna's body. Tikal just looked down at herself.

"It's time. Farewell my granddaughter… You're finally free," said her grandmother.

"Grandma! Thank you!," called out Tikal as she tried to reach down towards her. "I'll repay you for this one day! I promise!" Her body slowly began to disperse into small sparkles of golden-yellow light as she disappeared.

"… You have done enough for me than you think Tikal," said her grandmother to no one in particular now as she stood in the darkness alone. "Now it's my turn to repay you. To allow you to have the kind of life that had been taken cruelly from you so many years ago. I want you to find happiness in this time. Love. Everything that you deserve." Tears began to form in the echidna's eyes. "You will find him, Tikal. The one that your heart so much desires. I can assure you of that."

**Angel Island: Outside the Master Emerald**

The Master Emerald glowed with an ominous green light as the exchange between Tikal and her grandmother were made. The giant sized gem continued to let out an aura of bright energy until finally a glowing yellow figure appeared, forming in the darkness of night. Slowly, little by little, it continued to take full form. Then the bright light dispersed leaving behind none other than Tikal. Her eyes closed and her hands clasped together and resting against her chest. The female echidna said nothing as she remained in mere silence. Then suddenly her legs began to feel a bit weak as she took full form and flesh and was about to collapse onto the stone hard floor when she was able to regain a bit of her consciousness and landed on her hands and knees.

The young echidna princess opened her sea-blue eyes slowly, while warm wet tears flowed down her cheeks. The painful feeling of losing her grandmother as she took her place inside the Master Emerald aching in her heart. "Grandma, thank you for everything," she said in a low toned voice that escaped with the breeze blowing around her. "I promise you, you're sacrifice won't be in vain. For I shall fulfill your dream and mine… to live a life of peace and happiness. And one day we will be together again."

Just then the rays of rising sun over the horizon began to shine. Casting shadows and bringing in the warm feeling of the morning breeze. Tikal closed her eyes for a brief moment as she let the warmth of the sun hit her face. This was the first time in years that the young echidna princess had felt such a comfortable feeling. She had regained her lost body once again and can now feel and touch anything and everything around her. Tikal reopened her eyes and then stood straight up to take in her new surroundings. It was the start of a new day, a new life for her to start all over and have a fresh start.

But unaware to the young seventeen year old princess she wasn't alone on Angel Island. For another unknown presence has just made an arrival on the small island as well. Only question was: Who was it? And were they friend of foe?

**So how did you like this one? Please read and review and no flames.**


	4. Chapter 3: Enter Shadow the Hedgehog

**Hey everyone!! I'm back after such a long time. I just wanted to let those who reviewed that I really appreciated them and hope that you like the rest of the story. This next chapter was kinda rushed for me since I was trying to get it done and posted as soon as I possibly could. So here it is. If it gets a little confusing well sorry. I'm just trying to get passed the beginning so I can start working on the fun parts. As much as everyone hates writing beginnings, they have to be done. Well anyway I'm just babbling off now... So here is the continuation. Remember no flames and please R&R.**

**C****hapter ****T****hree**

**Prison Island: Nightfall…**

Prison Island, GUN's ultimate underground prison rebuild from the ground up after an unexpected attack by the crazy Dr. Eggman nearly an entire year ago. The doctor's attempt for stealing the three Chaos Emeralds from the island was a complete success after he set several donated bombs all over the area and set them off exploding the entire prison into oblivion. Now after waiting for so long to rebuild the prison, GUN had upgraded some of the most high tech equipment ever made and installed it inside the prison walls. Highly high-tech cameras inside and outside the entire island, stronger robots, more security troops, and A.I. computer systems. Not even most of the worlds dangerous prisoners could escape this island in one piece… That is… not being a problem for a certain hedgehog.

An explosion is heard coming from inside the prison walls. The blast so powerful that it's force penetrated right through the metal ceiling rooftop. Leaving behind a huge hole with a dark cloud of black and grey smoke rising out of it. The alarms all setting off automatically warning all the military troops in and outside the buildings.

"_**WARNING! Prisoner #117 has escaped! I repeat prisoner #117 has escaped!**_," said the booming voice of the Commander in charge of the island over the loud speakers displayed all over the area. "_**All troops take immediate action and take him down before he escapes off the island! Use full force if you must! DO NOT LET THAT HEDGEHOG GET AWAY!!!**_"

GUN's troops, all in full protective uniforms and equipped with some of the most highly upgraded battle rifles, began to make their way through the multiple hallways inside the prison. Separating into several groups the soldiers scowered the area and began to search for the missing inmate. Each soldier was very well aware of the hedgehog's capabilities and how highly dangerous the creature could be if messed with for too long. His power unimaginable and considered one of the most lethal inmate's ever kept behind bars. All troops were told to be very cautious when in contact with the prisoner.

"Stay on full alert men," said the troops squad leader. "He's bound to be through here somewhere." The six men held their battle rifles up in ready to fire position. Ready to shoot at any given moment when in contact with the hedgehog.

One after the other the soldiers followed each other through the vast hallway. Checking every corner, turn that the mysterious inmate could have run off to. So far nothing but silence surrounded them. The camera's night heat sensors scanning for any source related to their intended target.

"Man where could've the little guy run off to?," asked one of the men.

"Anywhere," replied the other walking in front of him. "He could be anywhere inside the base by now."

"Inmate #117? Wasn't that the one kept inside the laboratory?," asked the first guy.

"Precisely and he's loose somewhere on the island," replied the squad's leader. "We've got to stop him before he manages to find away off the island."

"But isn't he considered dangerous? What if he tries to kill us or something?"

The man in front of him stopped and looked over his shoulder at his already squirming partner. "What's the matter? Chickening out already over a little hedgehog?," he asked tauntingly. "I bet he's no challenge at all. Not as much as everyone thinks he is."

"Oh really. Well then I guess we better see just how precise your theory about me really is," said a mysterious voice.

Each man brought up their weapon's as they heard the voice of their mysterious guest that had just arrived. Guns risen and held at every direction, no one could spot the source of where the voice was coming from. Every area checked and nothing was there. But how could that be possible?

"Who's there?," asked the squad leader. "Show yourself now!"

His response, silence.

"What's going on?," asked one of them. "I could've sworn I heard something."

The squad leader looked over his right shoulder at his men. "Stay on guard. He's here somewhere," he ordered.

Just then, as if out of nowhere, a mysterious spinning figure came down from the ceiling above their heads and slammed into one of the soldiers. Knocking him out cold. The rest, not even given a chance to react, were struck as well. Each one getting knocked out as the spinning figure collided with their chests. In matter of seconds they were sprawled out on the cold tiled floor. The mysterious figure, a black and red hedgehog now identified as none other than Shadow, landed on the ground next to them on one knee. His attack not even phasing him.

He stood, checked his surroundings, and then took off down the rest of the hallway. His handy work left behind to be found by the rest of the guards. He had to get off this mysterious place fast. He didn't have time to play games. Fun time was over.

Shadow continued down the hallway and then stopped once he reached the end. His only decisions were left or right. He had to pick quickly. Those men in uniform would track him down eventually. The alarms flashing a shade of red weren't really helping at the moment. Then relying only on his instincts, he ran right. Fully aware of the multiple cameras and laser guns that hung above the ceiling above him, the black and red hedgehog continued his sprint down the hallway. Passing many doors along the way.

The heat sensor camera's detected his presence and then signaled for the laser guns to begin fire. Shadow dodged them with ease as he moved from side to side to evade the attacks. Swerving like a snake through the narrow hallway. His ruby red eyes focused in front of him.

Just as he was reaching the end of the hall, he ran into a group of four tall robots. Each equipped with metal like shields on one arm and laser guns in the other. Their targeted eyes set on the black and red hedgehog in front of them. Shadow stopped as soon as he was mere feet away from them.

"**Target detected**," said the one in the front. "**Taking immediate action**." The group then brought up their weapons and began to fire their laser guns at Shadow. The black and red hedgehog merely smirked and then ran head-on against the assault on him. Dodging every blast as he made his way towards them. Then once he was mere inches away from them, Shadow jumped up towards the center one, right hand fisted and pulled back, and then punched it right through the front visor. His vision blinded and systems completely fried. Shadow pushed the rest of the force in his fist into the mechanical robot and then front flipped the rest of the way over. Landing on his right knee. The robot guard exploded in an instant. Shadow stood up, his back facing against the three remaining machines.

The rest of the remaining bots began to fire towards Shadow, but he merely disappeared in the blink of an eye. Then, without warning, appeared next to the one on the far left and punched his fist right through it. Malfunctioning the robot exploded. Shadow then disappeared and reappeared behind the one in the center and twisted it's head, snapping it right off it's body. Then finally he used a quick spin kick to knock the other's head off as well. Both robots fell back and exploded as they landed on the floor. Shadow reappeared on the ground on both feet. His arms crossed in front of him.

He then looked over his left shoulder at the remains of his enemies. All shattered into pieces. "Useless pieces of metal," he said to himself as he turned left and continued his run.

Then, after countless times of dealing with GUN's men and robots, Shadow finally made it to the front entrance that led outside of the island. He was almost home free. But getting out wasn't going to be that easy.

Just as Shadow was nearing the entrance, a group of the flying robots, tall robots that he had dealt with before, and several GUN troops surrounded him. Each with their guns held up and ready to fire at any given moment. Shadow stopped in his tracks right in the center of the entire armada. His fists fisted at his sides and clenched tightly as he tried to control his already rising anger.

"Alright time to surrender Shadow the Hedgehog!," yelled one of the soldiers. Shot gun held up and his finger on the trigger just in case the black and red hedgehog tried anything funny. "We've got you and the entire base completely surrounded. So you have nowhere else to go! Give up hedgehog!"

Shadow remained silent. His ruby red eyes looking at every robot or human around him. His guard up and ready to attack. Then after a full five seconds of silence he smirked. "As much as I've enjoyed our little game I must be leaving now," replied Shadow. His tone cocky and full of determination and confidence. "I don't have time to play games." Just then he brought up what seemed to appear to be some kind of gem. A light green color gleaming off it's surface as he held it up above his head.

"No way! That's a Chaos Emerald!," said one in complete shock. "But how did he…?" Then before the young man could finish his sentence, a strong force began to push all the men and robots back. The force seemed to be coming from the Chaos Emerald. The multiple robots began to fry and malfunction as the attack got stronger. The men merely were pushed back and hit their backs into either metal walls or other robots.

After the damage was done Shadow made his way towards the large steel, metal doors and then busted his way through. Breaking it right off its hinges. He ran right pass the ton of security guards outside the base and continued to run forward. His only objective, to find a way off the island. The GUN guards followed him. Firing their guns at the same time. Multiple robots of every kind doing the same. Each one not letting down as they used full force to stop the black and red hedgehog before he could make his escape.

Shadow completely ignored his assailants as he zoomed his way passed the many bots that dare stand in his way. A group standing in a row exploded as he made his way passed them. Soon he reached the island's edge that lead the rest of the way out to sea. His only option was either turn around face the guards head-on until he found an exit or take the risk of drowning in the water below him. The odds weren't really in his favor at the moment.

"He's cornered! Now our chance!," yelled one of the military soldiers. "Surround him!"

The guards did as they were told and surrounded Shadow. Where his only way out was a jump into the sea behind him. Shadow remained with his back turned against them.

"Alright hedgehog, there's nowhere else for you to run. So now give up!"

Shadow remained motionless. What was he suppose to do? He was out of options. His only chance for getting off Prison Island was a jump into the sea, but he couldn't swim. So his odds weren't looking too well. He just couldn't give up though. He's gotten too far to give up now and he wasn't about to turn back. He was running out of time.

"I'll give you until the count of five to surrender yourself hedgehog… Starting now. One…," the guard began his countdown. His gun never leaving it's firing position. "Two… Three…"

_I've got to think of something fast. Or else I can kiss my ass goodbye,_ thought Shadow to himself as his back turned against the armada of soldiers and robots._ But what? I can't swim and I can't just allow myself to surrender to a band of pathetic humans like them. No, I'm far more superior than all of them combined… There must be another way… But what? _Shadow closed his eyes as he tried to focus on his mind. Searching for an answer. He then remembered something from when he had just awoken inside the capsule like machine he was kept in.

When he had awoken he had no memory what so ever. Nothing about his past or where he came from. And even now he still struggles to remember. The only thing that seemed familiar to him was the emerald he had at his disposal. The Chaos Emerald that allowed him to wield certain powers… Maybe that was it.

Shadow opened his eyes automatically as he recalled a certain event that involved him using the Chaos Emerald. The image was still a bit blurry inside his mind, but he did remember using this gem. Only question was… when and where? Everything was just a blur at the moment.

"Four…," continued the soldier. "Only one more second hedgehog and you're history. Commander said to use all force if necessary to stop you from escaping this island in one piece."

_The Chaos Emerald… could that be it? There's only one way to find out…_ After thinking through and remembering the fuzzy image, Shadow brought up the green shining emerald and then held it above his head. He then began to focus. He only had enough energy to try this once so every second counted.

"Alright Shadow! I'll give you one last chance to surrender yourself."

Shadow quickly took a glance over his left shoulder at the men standing behind him. His ruby red eyes narrowed angrily towards the group. "Not a chance," replied Shadow as he returned his vision forward and then up towards the Chaos Emerald. "… Chaos!… Control!"

The green Chaos Emerald began to shine brightly. Thus blinding the men and malfunctioning the robots. Light waves then turned to forceful ones as the Chaos Emerald began to transport Shadow out of there. The light taking the hedgehog's form and causing it to disappear within seconds. All the soldiers could do was stand and watch as the inmate began to escape. Taking the Chaos Emerald with him.

"We can't let him get away! Someone stop him!," yelled the leader.

"I ain't getting near that. You do it," replied another. "Who knows what that attack is capable of."

"But he's getting away!"

"Oh well. It's not like we could stop him anyway," replied another.

Soon after a few more seconds passed, Shadow along with the Chaos Emerald disappeared. Leaving behind only stunned GUN soldiers and broken down robots.

"What just happened?," asked one after a few moments of silence passed amongst the soldiers.

"We just lost our jobs that's what," replied the other. "How are we going to explain this to the commander?"

"… We can just say he drowned," answered another.

Everyone grew silent. "… That could work," said the leader.

**Angel Island: Daylight…**

Dawn struck just as fast as it had dispersed. The rays of the rising sun casting a bright yellow and orange light across the horizon. Displaying a beautiful scenery over the mountains and forest beyond and as far as the naked eye could see. Morning would soon arrive and the multiple animals that inhabited the area would begin their morning routines. The Master Emerald shined from the rays of the morning sun as it cast a light gleam onto the sparkling gem. The sight making it beautiful as it already shined before. Remaining atop the shrine.

Knuckles, the current Guardian of the gem, was nowhere in sight. His disappearance not much of a mystery considering the fact if Sonic the Hedgehog was involved. The sixteen year old echidna had been gone for nearly three days or so. Which meant that something was about to be unfold.

The former Princess of the ancient Echidna Tribe, Tikal, was strolling through the forest that resided atop Angel Island. Just like everywhere else, it was full with fresh, lush green grasses, trees as high that seemed to almost touch the sky, and clear, fresh blue water that shined as the rays of the sun touched down on it's surface causing it to sparkling like stars that shined at night. The breeze warm as it softly touched her face, hair, and fur. She missed the feeling of nature. It was one of the elements that she wished she would get to feel again. Her imprisonment inside the Master Emerald has caused her to miss out on so many things. Physical contact to anything around her being one of them. She was quite enjoying herself and happy all at once.

_It's been such a long time since I've felt this kind of happiness,_ thought the young Princess to herself. _So many things have changed on Angel Island since Chaos and I have been sealed within the walls of the Master Emerald. The world more at peace and full of prosperity. The island no longer in danger neither the Chao that once inhabited it. I wonder what has become of them since then._

Tikal continued her walk as she passed by countless animals whom just watched her as she made her way passed them. All sensing her kind heart and good nature. Knowing that she wouldn't harm them in anyway. Some began to follow her. The Princess noticed this and just smiled. A small group of birds flying down to greet her. Tikal stopped in her tracks and looked at the small animals flying around her. Encircling her in a playful manner.

"Well hello there," said Tikal with a small giggle and a smile. "How are all of you doing today?" The small animals all replied in their own little languages. The group of young birds, whom consisted of four, all landed on Tikal. Two on either shoulder, one on her head, and another she lifted her left hand as it landed it's tiny legs on her index finger. The birds began to chirp happily. This filled the young echidna's heart with joy as well.

Just then, in the distance not too far from where the Princess stood, a flock of birds flew out of the area catching Tikal's automatic attention. Her sea blue eyes turned and focused in the direction of the ruckus. Something wasn't right. She could feel it. But what? Tikal hesitated as the small birds that rested on her shoulders flew off into the air, but her heart once again told her otherwise as she remained silent for a full five seconds. The wind blowing through her hair. Her eyes closed as she listened to the sound of the wind's direction. Sensing for anything that involved a threatening intention… There wasn't any.

Tikal opened her sea blue once again as began to make her way over towards the mysterious intruder that now resided within the island. Only question was… is he or she good or bad? The former Princess continued as she made her way through the forest. Her heart pounding as she neared her destination. Tikal knew she had to be brave. Her grandmother would tell her to face danger head on than run and hide from it. It's how she managed she build up the courage to confront and stop her father before his attempt to steal the Master Emerald could be complete. Her courage and bravery saved the entire island and the Chao. This was no different.

Tikal continued for a few more steps until she finally reached her point of destination. She set her left hand against the bark of a tree as she neared the source of the bird's flying off into the air. What the Princess saw next shocked her.

"Oh no," she said in a low whisper as the words escaped her lips and taken by the wind surrounding her. At the same time brought her right hand up and covered her mouth in complete shock.

**Station Square: Daylight: Mall…**

Station Square Mall, a place where every girl in the world spend most of their favorite passed time, shopping. The entire five story high building was jammed pack till the fullest. Every department crowded with people and anxious customers ready to purchase items of every kind. The place was a mess and it was only midday, the busiest time of the day.

Amy Rose, one of Sonic's friends and the one that was crushing like crazy on him, was trying on some outfits inside the dressing room of the many clothing department stores. She has been trying on various types of clothing of every kind. From skirts, dresses, pants, shorts, and short tank top shirts. The pink hedgehog wanted to find something nice and beautiful to wear that she hoped would finally get the blue hedgehog's attention.

Sonic, like every other boy in the world, was clueless when it came to noticing a girl. For the passed few years that the young pink hedgehog has known Sonic, she has tried every thing that she could to get him to notice her. But every attempt was a failure since the fifteen year old hedgehog never once bothered to compliment her on anything that she did. Just thanked her then ran off to disappear for another amount of days. If she didn't come up with something good, then she didn't know what to do to get him to notice her. Amy even once asked him to take her out on a date and his answer was: He didn't do that kind of thing. Romance wasn't exactly his forte. Sometimes he just made her so mad but she loved him.

Accompanying the pink hedgehog was none other than Cream the Rabbit and her chao Cheese. The five year old girl sat on one of the chairs outside the women's fitting room. Cheese sitting on her lap and watching as other people pass by. They had been shopping with Amy for approximately two to three hours by now, but to them it didn't matter. Cream loved coming shopping with the young twelve year old hedgehog. It was one of her favorite passed time as well. She sometimes got lucky to try on clothes as well and buy them on the same day. All thanks to Amy, but sometimes she felt bad because Amy always spend money on her and she didn't get a thing to give back to her. Amy said she didn't have to though but Cream couldn't help but feel bad most of the time.

"Alright Cream, I'm coming out now," said Amy from inside one of the dressing rooms. She stepped out dressed in a blue jean skirt that was three inches above her knees and a pink halter-top. She faced towards the five year whose was now standing a few feet in front of her. "So what do you think Cream? Do you think Sonic will notice me in this little outfit?"

"I'm sure he will Amy," replied Cream with a smile on her face. Cheese in the air on her left. Clapping it's hands. "You look beautiful. Mr. Sonic would have to be blind not to notice you in it."

"You really think so. Thanks Cream. I sure hope you're right." Amy then turned around and walked back into the dressing room. Changing back into her regular clothing.

After a few more minutes of buying what she wanted, Amy, Cream, and Cheese made their way out of the clothing store and continued to wander the mall. Bags in each hand packed with clothing that Amy had bought.

"So Cream you want me to buy you anything before we leave?," asked Amy.

Cream looked up towards her left at Amy. "No that's ok. Thank you for offering though," replied the little five year old rabbit with a smile.

"Well ok. I guess I better be getting you home then. Thanks for coming with me shopping. It's hard to get Sonic to come with me anywhere."

"Your welcome. You know you can always rely on me to come with you. I enjoy hanging out with you Amy. You're one of my best friends."

"You're mine too Cream," replied Amy with a smile. The two girls made their way outside the busy mall parking lot. "Well time to head back."

Just as they were going to continue their walk four robots flew down in front of them and blocked their path. Cream screamed and hugged Amy tightly.

"What the? What's going on?," asked Amy as she tightened her grip on the five year old girl. She kept her eyes locked on the four bots in front of her. It didn't take her very long to identify who these metal heads belonged to. "Aren't these Dr. Eggman's robots? But where is he?"

"Amy I'm scared," said Cream in her shaky tone voice. Her grip held tightly around Amy's waist and her eyes closed and clenched shut.

"Don't worry Cream. I'll protect you." With that said Amy took out her favorite Hammer and began to whack away at the four robots that dare to cross her path. She managed to destroy the them all as she hammered down on them until they were nothing more but pieces of scrap metal. "Well that easy."

Just as Amy turned to face Cream, a group of more robots of every kind flew down and surrounded them. Both girls looked in complete shock as they were outnumbered and outmatched.

"Oh no! What are we going to do now Amy?!," asked Cream as she hugged Cheese and held him tightly in her arms. Fear overwhelming her from the robots that surrounded them from every corner. The people that were walking by all began to panic and runaway as they saw the mechanical bots appearing. Guns and lasers equipped to them.

"Don't panic Cream," replied Amy. "We'll find a way out of this." _Only question is what? There's too many of them. I can't take them out all at once. I'm outnumbered, but still I can't let them hurt Cream. I promised her mother I'd take care of her and that's exactly what I'm going to do… Where's Sonic when you need him?_

The group of Eggman's robots all brought up their guns and aimed them towards the center at both girls. The muzzles began to heat up as the lasers charged to fire.

"Don't worry Cream. Everything is going to be alright," said Amy as she wrapped her arms around the small girl and held her in her arms.

"I'm scared Amy," said Cream.

"Don't be Cream."

**To Be Continued!**

**So what did you guys think? Let me know.**


End file.
